Lluvia
by Namida koe
Summary: Las gotas caian sin piedan contra su piel, el sentimiento de soledad inundaba su corazon...– pero tú no sabías que por dentro te gritaba que voltearas, que me dedicaras una última sonrisa –nadie la escucharía, estaba bien si quería gritar, patalear o hacer cualquier cosa que le quitara el amargo sabor.


Hola realmente no sabia que nombre ponerle. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Las calles de Hillwood estaba deshabitadas, no había ni un alma por las aceras, solo vagamente alguna que otra luz distorsionada de los autos. El sonido repetitivo de gotas golpeando el frio suelo.

Los perros buscaban refugio, los gatos igual, las aves que en algún instante habían estado entonando agradables melodías ahora se le podía observar acurrucándose entre ellas en busca de calor.

Pero a pesar del torrencial que mitigaba la vida en Hillwood. Solo una persona corría entre los pequeños causes que había formado la lluvia. Pero en un instante detuvo sus pasos. Y levanto la cara hacia el cielo gris.

-¡Vaya! Nunca antes me había sentido también.

Entre las calles vacías se podía ver una figura danzando entre las gotas heladas desprendidas de oscuras nubes. Bailaba y bailaba, parecía estar absorta en su mundo. Una bella sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se dejo caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Vaya! Si que soy una fabulosa actriz, deberían darme un Oscar. – Pronuncio algo sarcástica – Quizás debería dejar mi huella en el no sé qué diablos de la fama. ¡Criminal! Soy fantástica.

Su voz comenzó a entre cortarse, su sonrisa se borro. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto sentiría lastima por la pobre muchacha.

-¿Por qué simplemente no soy más agradable? ¿Por qué simplemente no pude decirle?

No se podía distinguir si eran gotas de la misma lluvia o eran lágrimas de sus ojos. Lo que si se podía reconocer es que temblaba descontroladamente. Con su antebrazo limpio su rostro, se levanto con la frente en alto y continuo su andar lento y pausado. Lamentablemente en su camino se cruzo un pequeño animalito buscando refugio de aquella tormenta, provocándole una terrible caída directo a un charco.

-¡Maldición! – mascullo furiosa. El cachorrito solo la miraba, su color blanco había pasado hacer un café desagradable, a pesar de ser callejero, le causaba mucha ternura.

-¿También te han abandonado? – pregunto como si fuese a recibir respuesta alguna. El pequeño cachorro de ladeó su cabeza y movió la cola. Provocándole una pequeña sonrisa a la joven.

–Vamos, ven aquí.

Por las calle se podía observar a una chica de 18 años de edad, alta y delgada, su cabello rubio y suelto le caía a media espalda, solo un lindo listón rosa lo adornaba. Sus ojos de un azul intenso y profundo eran opacados por una triste mirada, su ropa consistía de unos jeans deslavados, unos convers negros y una camisa tres cuartos de manga blanca con franjas rosas. En sus brazos un lindo cachorrito color blanco con algunas manchas grises. Llego a un parque y vio un tobogán, se acerco lentamente para depositar con cuidado al pequeño perrito a dentro.

-Siento mucho no poder llevarte a casa…- la tristeza en su voz podía conmover a cualquiera – pero ya estoy oyendo a Bob con el dinero bla… bla… bla…

El perrito soltó un pequeño ladrido. Ella le dio un último vistazo y se alejo, dejando al perrito solo.

Se dirigió a los columpios, la lluvia no daba tregua, había empeorado.

-Lo siento. Pero no pude sonreír cuando partiste – suspiro nostálgica – en otro momento pude haberme portado egoísta. – una sonrisa apareció en sus labios los cuales había pasado de un hermoso rosado a un frio azul – pero las personas cambian.

-Tan solo deseaba que dieras vuelta, que me vieras una última vez… - su voz comenzaba a desquebrajarse – pero tú no sabías que por dentro te gritaba que voltearas, que me dedicaras una última sonrisa –nadie la escucharía, estaba bien si quería gritar, patalear o hacer cualquier cosa que le quitara el amargo sabor - ¡ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE BALON! – grito con una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Dolor, frustración, impotencia, rabia, felicidad, entre otras realmente ni ella misma sabía que sentía. – Realmente ¿Te has marchado? – las palabras estaban suspendidas en el aire, no había nadie que la viera, entonces lloro descargo todo el sentimiento que tenia, lagrimas fundidas con la lluvia caían sin control, ella reprimía los sollozos.

-Solo las lágrimas están bien – pensó.

La lluvia chocaba contra ella sin piedad alguna, pero extrañamente dejo de sentirla.

-No lo hice – escucho una voz tras de sí. Al reconocer la voz se puso de pie inmediatamente, secándose rudamente las lágrimas. Sin dar vuelta empezó a caminar.

Ya no sentía las gotas impactadas en la piel. El frio que recién comenzaba a sentir la hacían tiritar. Camino a paso veloz quería alejarse de él. Pero el era igual o incluso más rápido que ella. Se mantenía a una distancia prudente. El solo la seguía en silencio, procuraba no separarse de ella. Ambos llegaron a un local, los grandes ventanales parecían espejos debido a la oscuridad del interior, el reflejo de dos personas, solo eso.

-¿Qué se te perdió Shortman? – soltó dolida.

-Helga… yo…

-¿A caso te vienes a disculpar?… o ¿es tu labor altruista del día? – Dijo sarcástica y herida – Oh… ya se tal vez vienes a salvar a un patético intento de persona – mientras más hablaba, mas le dolía.

-Helga… ¡Basta! – su voz sonó autoritaria, lo que sorprendió levemente a la menor de los Patakis.

-¡¿Basta que Arnold?! – Grito encolerizada- ¡Basta tu! ¡Basta de lastimarme!

-¡¿A caso crees que tu no me lastimas?!

-¿Yo?, pero si eres tu el mas idiota de los idiotas.

-¡Contigo no se puede!

-Así es conmigo nadie puede.

-Hablemos, déjame explicarte.

La miraba fijamente, ella se mantenía de espalda a él, un viento gélido arrementaba contra ellos, el extendió sus brazos hasta alcanzarla, la acerco a hacia él, la abrazaba por la espalda, la sintió estremecer ante el tacto de su piel. El paraguas que antes los había resguardado de la lluvia, yacía en el suelo girando lentamente. El reflejo que ahora mostraba aquel ventanal era el de dos jóvenes llorando en silencio.

-Lo siento… - pero no recibió respuesta – tu no dejaste que explicara, el viaje no lo haría solo.

-No quiero saber… - digo Helga tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Malinterpretaste las cosas, yo iría acompañado.

-Si ya lo habías dicho…

-Realmente eres terca, más que tu padre.

-¿Qué? – pregunto con molestia.

-¿Sabes pensé que mis padres serian los más difíciles de convencer?, pero estaba equivocado.- empezó a girarla con lentitud y la abrazo contra su pecho – Tu heredaste esa terquedad de tu padre.

Ella no comprendía nada de lo que él decía, tenía claro que él se iría a estudiar fuera. No ella solo comprendía que la dejaría, después de tanto tiempo, en los que ambos habían decidido nunca separarse. Los brazos de Arnold la pegaban más a su cuerpo, respondió el abrazo con lentitud para terminar enterrando su rostro en el pecho de este.

Arnold la separo lentamente y con gran ternura levanto su rostro, la miro con intensidad, con amor. Sus labios comenzaron a disminuir la distancia con los de ella. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, la lluvia había desaparecido al igual que cualquier otro ruido, solo existían ellos dos. El aire comenzaba a faltar.

-Tarde mucho… pero al fin logre convencer a tus padres – dijo alejando se un poco –pero ya esta solo falta que tu aceptes.

-¿No entiendo Arnold? - estaba confundida, ¿De que se había perdido?

-¿Recuerdas la universidad que te acepto?

-Si… pero ya te dije que no iré.

-¿Por mi verdad?

Ella solo asintió tímidamente.

-Ya no hace falta que renuncies a ella, me aceptaron también. –una gran sonrisa surco en sus labios, era de esas sonrisas que le embelesaban el día a la rubia, de las mismas que pintaban su mundo de colores, de esas que le dedicaba después de que le decía "Te amo".

-¿Entonces?… ¿Qué?... este… yo…

-tranquila, veras no me fue difícil el que me aceptaran. En realidad fueron tus padres, ellos – su voz sonaba nerviosa, Helga levanto su ceja como muestra de su confusión, en cambio Arnold había comenzado a sobarse la nuca – no querían que viviéramos juntos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había dicho vivir juntos? Era una broma, pero el tono carmesí en las mejillas de él la sacaba de dudas.

-Solo tú tienes que decir que si – la volvió a tomar entre sus brazos – y dentro de tres días partimos.

-Claro que… no… como se te ocurre semejante cosa – su rostro estaba completamente rojo y las palabras vibraban dejando visible el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella, el rubio simplemente sonrió.

-Se me ocurre… porque quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.

-¿Enserio Bob acepto?

Pregunto con algo de duda.

-Solo debemos casarnos.

* * *

El sol entraba plenamente por una ventana dando de lleno en el rostro de una rubia mujer que sonreía alegremente. La cual dormía plácidamente en una cama.

-Buenos días dormilona.

Se escucho una voz con ternura.

-Cinco minutos más.

-Tienes que levantarte.

-No quiero… - mientras se revolvía entre las sabanas y se tapaba completamente.

-No quería hacer esto pero no me dejas opción.

Hizo un leve gesto hacia dos personas que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta. Quienes al ver el gesto dado por el rubio, corrieron velozmente y de un salto llegaron a la cama.

-Mamá… mamá… tengo hambre – dijo un niña de unos 5 años de edad, el cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

-¡Hey Helga! Levántate quieres – pronuncio un chico de 10 años, ojos azules y cabello castaño.

-¡Frederick! cuantas veces debo decirte que soy tu madre así que dime mamá.

-Ya niños vaya al comedor, ahorita bajamos.

Los niños bajaron rápidamente mientras se oiga que gritaba "yo quiero hot-cakes" "y yo quiero wafles".

-Cariño, dime ¿qué soñabas?, tenía más de media hora queriéndote despertar.

-Soñé con el día en que me propusiste matrimonio por primera vez. – Dijo sonriendo – Aun no me creo que tú te retractaras a los dos segundos.- frunció el entrecejo levemente – ¡por dios! Cabeza de balón realmente, creí que moriría cuando lo hiciste.

-Lo sé pero… no fue para nada agradable la forma en que lo hice.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así eso dolió.

-Pero el tiempo lo recompenso ¿Cierto? – pregunto dudoso.

-No lo sé… aun te queda por hacer muchos meritos.

-Si no fuera así pensaría que raptaron a mi esposa – ambos sonrieron.

En él la entrada de la habitación estaban dos pequeñas sombras atentas a las palabras de ambos, sus caras sonrientes se convirtieron en una mueca de asco cuando los vieron besarse. Acto seguido corrieron hacia donde les habían indicado anteriormente.


End file.
